onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kaku
| extra1=| extra2= | devil fruit= | bounty=| }} Seiyū: Ryōtarō Okiayu Key: 5 (This is the key that opened Robin's handcuffs) 2200 Douriki Kaku (カク, Kaku) is first seen as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One and specializes in mechanics diagnostics and housecalls. Kaku's name most likely comes from the Japanese word kaku (角, angle), a reference to his rectangular nose. It was Kaku that inspected the Going Merry and informed the Straw Hats that it was irreparable. He is able to move incredibly fast and leap from buildings from amazing heights and distances without a scratch. A lot of the characters mistake him for Usopp since he too has a long nose. During his disguise as a shipwright, Kaku uses a variety of pavers/chisels as projectile weapons (used against Luffy in Dock 1.) After his true identity is revealed, he clashed with Zoro using two giant chisels as swords in Iceburg's room. Kaku was also the one responsible for sending the Going Merry into the midst of the Aqua Laguna and to its apparent demise. After being revealed as one of the Water 7 CP9 agents, Kaku's personality becomes cold and rather emotionless in contrast to his character on Water 7 where he was mainly seen laughing and smiling. Despite this, he often taunts his opponents during battle, ate a Devil Fruit for the fun of it, and exclaimed "This is fun!" during his life-and-death battle with Zoro. He also seems to place a chance to fight over easy accomplishment of a mission; when Zoro and Sogeking were cuffed together he wished to help them, so he wouldn't be forced to share his target with Jyabura. When neither agent had the key, both agreed that the prey was up for grabs. Surprsingly however he is very honest even to his enemies and even more so then Fukurou, though doesn't seem to take insults well as no sooner then his giraffe/human form was mocked he sliced the Tower of Justice in half. At Enies Lobby, he and Kalifa were given Devil Fruits by Spandam and, under the urging of Lucci, ate them. Kaku's fruit is Ushi Ushi no Mi Model: Giraffe (ウシウシの実 モデル麒麟(ジラフ) Cow Cow Fruit, Model: Giraffe), which allows him to transform into a giraffe-human hybrid and a full giraffe. Although he was initially going to face off with Zoro, he ended up causing the floor to cave in by transforming into his full giraffe form instead of his half-giraffe form. The two fell into the room where Sogeking and Jyabura were fighting, and were involved in that fight as well. The individual fights went on, until Kaku was defeated by Zoro. Kaku showed great sportsmanship after his defeat where he laughed at Zoro's comment of working in a zoo, and handing over his key without Zoro having to say a word, leading one to believe that he is not as cold-hearted or evil as he appears. Kaku's expertise seems to be in rankyaku, due to his many variations of it. He is also the most proficient swordsman of CP9, being a user of the Yontou-Ryuu Attacks (四刀流, Four Swords Style) by the use of two swords and both legs (with rankyaku). CP9's Personal Report He appears on the third cover in the report, sitting, and appears to be severely injured, as he had to be carried by Jyabura along the Sea Train tracks. He has currently arrived at St. Poplar and he tries to help CP9 raise money for Rob Lucci's medical money by pretending to be a "giraffe slide" while in his full giraffe form for children to ride on for money. Trivia *He has a giraffe theme, due to his devil fruit. *Kaku's birthday was revealed in a Volume 43 SBS to be August 7. This is because in Japanese, 8 can be pronounced as ha, and 7 can be pronounced as na. Put together, these make hana, the Japanese word for nose. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Chapter 415, Water 7 and CP9 Birthdays , in reference to his long, rectangular nose. *He is 23 years old, although he speaks as if he were much older. *When invading the Iceburg's mansion he was wearing the skull mask. *Kaku ranked 9th place in the most recent popularity contest, making him the most popular CP9 member, as well as the most popular villain in general and the second most popular character outside the Straw Hat crew (However, in the last fan poll, Mr. 2 Bon Clay had the same spot as Kaku does now). References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:CP9 Category:Rokushiki users Category:Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Galley-La Company Category:Shipwrights